


Cosas de humanos

by AllehGN97



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, Erotic, GabrielxAziraphale, Gay, Masturbation, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllehGN97/pseuds/AllehGN97
Summary: Gabriel tiene algunos trabajos que realizar en la tierra pero requiere de alguien que lo guie, desconoce de algunas costumbres humanas y necesita pasar por desapercibido, para ello tendrá que colaborar con un subordinado "especial".Quién diría que aquel arcángel era tan curioso pero ¡Hey! La curiosidad no es mal.¿Qué podría malir sal?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, todo es confuso pero, mis ganas de escribir sobre estos seres divinos me pudo más.

Tras la última reunión entre todos los arcángeles se determinó que Gabriel realizará algunos milagros relevantes y detuviera algunas travesuras desastrosas, por parte de los demonios. Los milagros tenían que hacerse interactuando con los humanos directamente, y para desgracia de los seres divinos, las cosas cambiaron, ya no podían simplemente aparecer frente a las personas y decirles qué hacer. 

Gabriel al tener que hacer tantas cosas perdió contacto con los humanos, estamos hablando que su última interacción fue cuando Jesús vivía y unas tres veces más; desorientado con los avances de los seres humanos entendió que era necesario un guía y quién mejor para esto que uno de los principados bajo su mando. No perdió más tiempo en divagaciones que lo retrasen, fue hasta su oficina, tomó un portafolio y guardo unos documentos, pasó a despedirse de sus colegas y así partió. Opto por usar las escaleras, en vez de “teletrasportándose”; en el reflejo de los paneles podía verse y acomodo su bufanda, le gustaba mucho la ropa que el arcángel Jofiel había escogido para él, debía de admitir que ese sujeto tenía un buen gusto.

Una vez llegado a la tierra emprendió su travesía; le agobiaba ver a tantas personas aglomeradas, en los tiempos de Jesús había poca gente pero bueno, eso no importa; siguió caminando hasta divisar una librería ubicada en un edificio esquinero, en una calle muy concurrida de Soho, al pararse en frente de la puerta se topó con un papel que tenía una suerte de acertijo comunicando las horas de atención, trató de empujar la puerta pero estaba cerrada, mirando a todas direcciones, se aseguró de que nadie le prestara atención para atravesar la puerta como si nada, contempló el lugar y el agradable aroma a libros viejos lo embriagó, avanzó un par de pasos hasta que diviso al principado rubio y gordito hablando por ¿teléfono? No estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba ese objeto.

-Unos chicos universitarios me vendieron unos pastelitos de chocolate, tienen un aroma muy particular, dijeron que eran algo “feliz” no sé qué… Okey, no los comeré a menos de que estés tú, si no te preocupes… Los compré porque dijeron que necesitaban dinero para sus estudios ¿Cómo no los iba a ayudar?- Aziraphale estaba tan concentrado en la conversación, con su “no mejor amigo”, que no había notado la presencia de su superior, cuando finalmente lo notó el arcángel lo saludo con la mano; apresurado le contestó a Crowley- Bueno esa era la duda que tenía, gracias por ayudarme, espero su visita la próxima semana, adiós.

No dejo que la serpiente terminará de preguntarle qué mierda con el cambio de conversación, colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la silla.

-Gabriel, un gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó nervioso, rogando internamente que no notara con quien realmente conversaba.

-También es un gusto verte ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Era algo importante?- preguntó curioso.

-Era un cliente, estábamos hablando sobre el intercambio de unos libros, sobre profecías, que necesito estudiar.

-¿Libros?- arqueo una ceja, no entendía nada y al parecer el ángel lo entendió, tomó uno para ejemplificar- Esos son libros, entendido; bueno Aziraphale, tengo que realizar algunos trabajos relevantes y necesito un guía.

-¿Guía?- esa parte le desconcertó y sintió como los problemas lo esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero no extenderme mucho, ya quiero escribir el "hard" pero me gustaría dar un contexto y sentido a lo que pueda o no pasar.
> 
> Aziraphale entenderá que van a hacer. ¿Un poco de comedia?

Estaban sentados en el sillón, Gabriel le explicó al rubio sobre su trabajo, tenía que contactar a tres personas, dos de ellas crearía fundaciones que ayudarían a personas fuera de Inglaterra, y por último un muchacho, que se estaba yendo por el mal camino, debía ser direccionado por Gabriel puesto que este, en un futuro cercano, se convertiría en un doctor capaz de crear un método de operación que salvaría a millones de persona.

-Se espera grandes cosas de estos individuos- dijo Aziraphale reflexionando- Y, emm, puedo saber por qué has acudido a mi librería.

-Necesito de un guía, ya no es como antes que me podía aparecer diciendo “harás esto” y listo, ahora tengo que acercarme a ellos, interactuar con ellos y CONVENCERLOS ¿Puedes creerlo? Cómo se atreven a dudar.

-Pues, actualmente los seres humanos se han vuelto muy escépticos, no todos pero la gran mayoría sí… o eso creo.

-Como sea, tú, al haber vivido tanto tiempo entre humanos, me podrás decir qué hacer y qué no para poder llevarme bien con ellos.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor pedirle el libro al arcángel Raziel y con eso guiarse?

-No, actualmente está registrando cierta información de los humanos, y tiene prohibido prestar su libro a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

-Bueno, yo he aprendido muchas cosas de lo humanos pero no es que sea especialmente popular entre ellos, no como Cro…-tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras.

-¿Cro?

-Cross, es la persona que trabaja para mí.

-¿No le puedes decir que nos venga a ayudar?- alzó una ceja, sería más fácil para ambos que un nativo de la tierra colabore.

-Está ocupado, lo mandé a investigar los movimientos del demonio Crowley, últimamente anda rondando bares, sobretodo ese llamado Gallery, donde sirven buen vino ¡Eso me ha comentado, Cross!

No hablaron más, Gabriel ya se estaba desesperando, nunca entendía a ese ángel, tal vez se había vuelto raro por pasar tanto tiempo entre los humanos; además, de todas las veces que lo vio en el cielo parecía nervioso o perdido; algunas veces escuchó quejas de sus colegas sobre un grupo de ángeles, parecían temerosos e incompetentes, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Aziraphale era uno de ellos.

¿A qué le temían? ¿A la ira de Dios, a cometer errores, tener de jefe a Sandalfón? Simplemente no lo entendía y consideraba ridículo que estén así; las cosas eran fáciles en el cielo, solamente debían obedecer, nunca cuestionar y cumplir con los designios que Dios había determinado para cada quien.  
Gabriel se adueñó del escritorio y revisó la información de cada persona, mientras que Aziraphale se ahogaba en agonía, su jefe lo estresaba, le parecía muy estricto ¿Acaso no conoce de la flexibilidad? Un poco de eso no le vendría mal de vez en cuando. Mantenía la mirada baja acomodando algunas cosas, por “gracia celestial” alzo la mirada y vio a Crowley tratando de ver por una de las ventanas grandes, miró a Gabriel primero, este estaba concentrado leyendo los documentos, y luego con un gesto lo señaló y Crowley le contestó con otro gesto, como si preguntara ¿Y ese qué hace ahí? Aziraphale tenía tanto miedo que hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que se vaya, que lo llamaría después pero que no volviera hasta que él le del visto bueno, Crowley quiso refutar algo mas terminó por tirarse al piso cuando vio a Gabriel alzando su cabeza.  
Los rostros del demonio y el principado mostraron estar afligidos… Se perderían la promoción de sangría en el bar Gallery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estimo que con dos capítulos más acabo este trabajo.  
> Posiblemente haga un extra con los ineffable husbands; pero no sé si dejar ese extra aquí o hacer un nuevo "docu".

Recién contactaban al primer ser humano y ya quería abandonar la misión, no soportaba a Gabriel. Sabía que el arcángel era alguien recto y correcto pero no esperaba eso de él, quería dejarlo tirado debajo de un puente, dentro de una caja de mimbre.  
Gabriel era como un niño humano, era realmente curioso; todo lo deslumbraba, todo le llamaba la atención, aunque trataba de mantener su semblante “serio” vestigios de esas incontrolables emociones que se originaban al ver el mundo que habían creado los humanos dentro del mundo creado por Dios. Realmente no podía culparlo, si él, que había presenciado todos los cambios, vivía maravillado con todo y pues para su superior todo es nuevo pero ¿Cómo puede ser tan imprudente? O bueno la palabra que quería usar para referirse al arcángel no era imprudente, era pendejo e indiscreto.

¿De dónde escuchó eso de pornografía? 

-Gabriel, no deberías decir esa palabra tan libremente.

-Por qué- alzó una ceja- me gusta la palabra, suena bien.

-Es una mala palabra- Aziraphale estaba llegando a los límites de la vergüenza ajena y no soportaba el calor en sus mejillas, no imaginaba qué tan rojas debía estar.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Se lo explicaré después.

El primer humano que contactaron estaba en un centro comercial, Gabriel movió los “hilos del destino” para crear una situación de alto impacto que logrará encaminar a aquella persona, todo bien hasta el momento, antes de salir Gabriel vio una dulcería, la cual tenía un aparador con muchas paletas, como si nada el arcángel tomó una y se fue caminando, al ver eso el rubio tuvo que ir apresurado a pagar, la dueña del local había tomado una escoba y eso significaba pelea; entre tanta gente le perdió el rastro al ser de ojos lilas hasta que lo vio cerca de las puertas.

-Por qué tardaste tanto, no te distraigas- dijo a modo de regaño.

-Lo siento- respondió con un tono de disgusto, imperceptible para su jefe pero que su mejor amigo lo hubiera notado inmediatamente ¿Qué estará haciendo su no mejor amigo?

Por tercera vez en el día torcía sus ojos, Aziraphale estaba siendo muy incompetente, debería asignarle algunas tareas en las oficinas del cielo, para que recuerde como se trabaja diligentemente; abrió las puertas del centro comercial y distorsionó la realidad, en un santiamén estarían cerca del segundo humano. Caminaron por un parque hasta quedar en frente de un gran restaurante, Gabriel mantenía su paleta en mano, la miraba de vez en cuando, los colores de esta se asemejaban a las de su traje y bufanda, eran sus colores favoritos.

-¿Qué se hace con esto Aziraphale? ¿Es un adorno?

-Es una paleta, se come.

-Yo no hago eso ¿La puedo tener de adorno?

Aziraphale nuevamente se desesperaba, antes del primer humano, el pelinegro le hizo un centenar de preguntas con respecto a los celulares y para qué servían, muchos adolescentes se la pasaban con esos aparatos y eso no paso por desapercibido para el arcángel, además le hizo entrar a un baño (Gabriel casi entra al de mujeres) y se puso a jugar con el agua que salía del lavamanos. Ahora estaban parados frente al restaurante; el rubio se preguntó ¿qué pasaría si empujaba al de ojos lilas al estanque y salía corriendo? Por otra parte el arcángel se mantuvo viendo a una pareja de humanos, sentados al pie del charco grande de agua, no, el estanque o así creyó que se llamaba eso; ambos eran hombres, uno estaba sentado entre las piernas del otro y apoyaba su espalda en el mismo, parecían hablar y luego se detuvieron, se miraron unos segundos y se ¡SE BESARON!

Eso sí que estaba mal, o eso decían pero si estaba mal ¿Por qué Dios dejaba que personas que se enamoraban de otros de su mismo sexo entrarán al cielo? Muchas veces pensó que eso era una contradicción pero, deshacía ese pensamiento, como podría atreverse a cuestionar los designios de Dios.  
Miro a su acompañante, el rubio tenía su mirada en el piso y divagaba en algún pensamiento, lo iba a sacar de sus pensamientos pero se detuvo así mismo, por un instante contempló los labios del ángel.

¿Qué sensación producían los besos en los labios?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de relleno, sutil pero que de alguna forma acercó a los personajes.  
> No hay problema si se lo saltan.

Convencer al segundo humano fue un poco ¿Complicado? Gabriel se había enojado consigo mismo por andar pensando en estupideces como: “qué se sentiría besar los labios de Aziraphale”; tuvo una mala actitud con su acompañante y se dio cuenta que eso cambió el ánimo entre ellos, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Aziraphale se limitaba a responder con monosílabos y no le sostenía la mirada.  
Gabriel no sabía cómo influenciar a ese joven, pensó en entrar al restaurante, hacer que Aziraphale pida algo de comida y tener una plática filosófica con el chico; ese plan se fue al infierno, al ser fin de semana el local estaba repleto, aparentemente era un sitio popular y había una promoción de “todo lo que puedas comer por x cantidad de dinero”, sumando el mal humor que se cargaba el arcángel no estaba pensando racionalmente, terminó por enfrascarse en su plan.  
La noche había acaecido, el pelinegro rondaba de vez en cuando, el restaurante, para no perderle el rastro al muchacho; respiró profundo e iba a preguntar por alguna sugerencia, ya se había cansado de tratar de sostener su plan, al voltearse vio como el principado salió corriendo al oír a una niña llorando, había soltado su globo. “Aziraphale corre graciosos”, pensó al ver cómo iba tras la cosa roja que flotaba, era obvio que no podía atraparlo, suspiro pesadamente.

-No hay nada malo en un pequeño milagro- dijo en voz baja, alzó su mano y con un movimiento provocó una brisa, llevando el globo directamente al ángel, Aziraphale lo vio y le sonrió levemente para después inclinarse y entregar el objeto a la niña.

Después de eso, volvió a concentrarse en su misión, veía al joven ocupado; parecía que no podría terminar su tarea hoya. Iba a decirle a Aziraphale para irse pero había desaparecido, empezó a caminar alrededor del parque, tratando de buscarlo, pero nada. Nuevamente estaba parado frente al restaurante, vio que había un callejón entre ese local y otro, tuvo un presentimiento y camino hacia allá, habían unos contenedores de basura, al lado de estos estaba la niña con el globo rojo, a causa de la oscuridad no se había fijado de lo sucia que estaba la ropa de la niña y lo despeinada que estaba, algo que llamó su atención fue ver a una mujer revisando una gran funda de basura, sacaba lo que había dentro, lo revisaba y algunas las guardaba en un bolso de tela; el cuerpo de ambas chicas se estremeció al ver como la puerta del restaurante se abría, de esta salió el joven que seguía con dos fundas grandes negras. Se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que la niña dijo, con su voz temblorosa, “hermana, vámonos”, ambos se quedaron viendo y Gabriel los observaba desde una esquina, todo el ambiente tenso se rompió con la aparición de Aziraphale, el cual traía dos fundas de papel llenas de comida.

-Oigan, tengan esto- dijo el ángel sin notar su jefe ni al joven, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de los otros dos se congeló.

Gabriel se acercó y le preguntó al único muchacho-Qué es lo traes ahí- señaló la fundas.

-Comida- respondió, se sentía tenso.

-Cómo la que ellas están tomando.

-Sí- los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas por alguna razón que el arcángel no entendía bien, pero sabía que eran importantes.

-Sí es comida buena ¿Por qué la botan? ¿Por qué no darle esa comida a personas que no la tienen y deben buscar en… Ese lugar tan sucio?

La muchacha se ruborizó, avergonzada de su situación, tomo a su hermana de la mano y con la otra su bolso de tela, esta no estaba tan llena y eso lo notó el muchacho. Aziraphale la detuvo, le ofreció las fundas, la chica lo quiso rechazar pero con la expresión tan comprensiva y afable del rubio tomo la más grande y su hermana la más pequeñas. Todos estaban parados muy cerca.

-Por qué has hecho eso- le preguntó el joven a Aziraphale.

-Por qué no hacerlo- lo cuestionó Gabriel- Por qué tú no lo haces.

El silencio reinó, la niña observaba la paleta y eso todos lo notaron, menos Gabriel, el arcángel le dio la paleta al joven; Aziraphale pensó “persona equivocada, Gabriel”, este le susurro un “vámonos” y el de ojos azules lo siguió, no sin antes ver de soslayo como el chico entregaba la paleta regala a la niña.

Bendita la hora en que Gabriel era tan preguntón; estaba seguro que algo cambió en ese joven y también estaba seguro de que Gabriel no era, tan, pendejo.


End file.
